


"Dean Winchester's a Ladies' Man"

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Careless Dean, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Crack, Cute, Dean Comes Out, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Jock Dean Winchester, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Oral Sex, Popular Dean Winchester, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Show-Off Dean Winchester, Stoner Castiel, Vaginal Sex, also only implied, but all of those are non-explicit, but it's really cute, but not really, everybody's shocked, mentions of - Freeform, no bi panic, there's absolutely no shame in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean Winchester was a ladies' man and everybody knew it.~~~I don't want to give too much away but basically, Dean has sex with lots of girls in school, until Castiel comes around. ;)(No smut, just so you know, but mentions of it, duh.)





	"Dean Winchester's a Ladies' Man"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> I wrote this because I felt bad for being so slow at completing the new prompt I got. (Seriously, I'm taking forever! I'm just so _busy_. xD)
> 
> Anyway, have some cute, uncomplicated Dean/Castiel. It's not especially long but it's better than nothing, right?
> 
> I hope you like it. As always, thanks for reading, enjoy!

Dean Winchester was a ladies' man and everybody knew it. A different girl every day is what he was known for -- a quickie in the janitor's closet, blowjobs behind the school... There was nothing Dean Winchester hadn't done and everybody was more than aware of it.

Of course, he wasn't someone to kiss and tell -or at least he wasn't someone to let any names slip- but that didn't exactly stop him from bragging about how he'd just gotten an amazing handjob ten minutes ago or how he'd totally just gotten himself a stay for the night.

Yes, Dean Winchester was a ladies' man, no doubt about it. And even though his reputation as a heartbreaker preceded him, no girl was able to resist him. His natural charm combined with his bad-boy attitude just seemed to make girls (and the occasional guy, too) weak in the knees. As far as anyone knew, even the occasional straight guy -- not that they would willingly admit it, but there was no denying the lustful gazes that followed Dean around wherever he went.

"Dude, I just fucked this girl in the janitor's closet and _damn_ , she was good," Dean told his friends one day when he entered the classroom, hair a barely fixed mess on his head, face still flushed. Everyone knew he wasn't lying. And why would he? Dean Winchester had no reason to.

"I won't see you at lunch today," Dean announced another day and winked at anyone who was looking. "I have a hot date if you get what I mean." And they did.

Dean Winchester just couldn't be stopped.

"By the way, I'm skipping History to have some fun, see you later guys."

 Except he could.

It was in senior year when Dean Winchester met Castiel Novak and his world seemingly turned around. Nobody knew what exactly had happened or that it had anything to do with Castiel, but there was no denying that all of them noticed the change in Dean. It wasn't a particularly big change, he still seemed as content and confident and lady-killer-y as he usual, but his bragging slowly got quieter and less all together.

He got blown while skipping class? Only few people found out, if any at all. And if Castiel was in the room, not a single word would leave Dean's mouth. There was not a single time anyone had heard Dean brag in front of Castiel and no one was quite sure why.

So, yes, Dean held back for some reason, and that reason, as they found out later, had indeed been Castiel Novak from the start.

Castiel was a smart student. He had top grades, the teachers loved him and his classmates couldn't help but admire his friendliness. He was an all-around nice guy, or so it seemed on first glance. Not that Castiel wasn't a nice guy in reality, he just wasn't _exactly_ who he appeared to be.

After school, you could find him behind the bleachers, smoking joints and making jokes with his stoner friends. And if he wasn't in class, his teachers believed him to be sick because 'Oh my, I hope the poor guy will feel better soon,' when actually he was skipping and staying at the mall all day. Everybody who knew him better knew his secrets. And so did Dean.

They formed a quick friendship. Whenever Dean Winchester was seen during senior year, Castiel Novak was sure to be close, and after a while, people just knew to expect them together wherever they walked.

Of course, in the meantime rumors had started spreading. The big question was, why had Dean changed his demeanor? Had he really stopped fucking a different girl each day or had he just stopped talking about it?

Either way, the speculations reached from 'he has a girlfriend' to 'he's gay' to 'he grew out of it' to 'Castiel talked some sense into him'. Because it really had been a little embarrassing now that they thought about it. A guy shouting out just what kind of sexual act he'd just engaged in was a little childish after all.

Well, for anyone except for Dean. Because never mind if Dean was a show-off sometimes, it never sounded childish or made up when things like that came out of his mouth, and nobody would ever deny it.

Dean's silence lasted about three months.

"Man, I just got an awesome handjob," he announced, smirking, when he entered the classroom and everybody looked up at him in surprise. Not only did it come totally out of the blue since Dean had grown so quiet about his affairs before, it was especially surprising because Castiel Novak was in the very same class Dean had just boasted to. Nobody had ever heard Dean bragging in front of Castiel until then, so it came as a pretty huge shock when Dean started telling them all about 'those skilled fucking hands' and sat down next to Castiel like always.

To everyone's bewilderment, Castiel didn't even bat an eyelash at Dean's words and rather smiled at him, a slight blush on his face, and started a silent conversation about whether or not their English essay was due on Thursday or Friday. Dean just shrugged, smiling back.

"Want me to let you in on a secret?" Dean asked his friends a few days later when he left the bathroom and walked up to them in the hallway. They nodded, as always, curious to know what it was Dean would tell them. "I just got blown in that restroom," he said, pointing a thumb back to where he came from, and immediately, everyone turned in that direction. To their surprise, the door opened right that second and Castiel fucking Novak left the restroom, his hair an even bigger mess than usual, jeans dirty where he'd apparently knelt on the filthy floor. He sent a quick look Dean's way. Dean winked, Castiel smiled.

The crowd was silent.

And okay, some of Dean's friends later argued that 'a blowjob was a blowjob, no matter if you got it from a girl or a guy, no big deal at all,' but most of them knew that this was special. If it really didn't make a difference, then why had Dean never done it before?

Needless to mention, Dean's words caused a lot of talk amongst the students and they even started a few fights on his behalf. Dean wasn't bothered by any of it, happily going on with his life, not getting involved in any of the discussions and not giving anything away...

It happened again after that. They saw Castiel enter the classroom seconds before Dean did and listened to him talking about 'that mouth made of gold.'

And still the obvious was ignored. 'Dean Winchester isn't gay, he's straight enough to let a guy blow him and not be a fag.' 'Dean Winchester is just done fucking all the girls at this school, so he's doing it with guys now. A hole is a hole, nothing gay about it.' And the most surprising statement, 'Dean Winchester is simply lying,' which wasn't something anyone had ever dared to even _think_ before.

But Dean still didn't let any of it get to him. He reveled in the attention, lived on with his not-so-secret-to-anyone-who-wasn't-oblivious boyfriend and had fun bragging about him having sex in school like he'd always done.

The last flickering hopes of Dean Winchester being straight were soon destroyed however, leaving them no choice but to accept it.

"Dude, I just got fucked in the ass so hard."


End file.
